


DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again

by ABipolarOne



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABipolarOne/pseuds/ABipolarOne
Summary: Pin makes a big party and decides to invite everyone in TPOT and in BFB. She really wants everyone to be there, so both Firey and Leafy feel they have to go. However, Firey starts thinking about some stuff and gets himself confused, is there a way to answer his question?
Relationships: Coiny/Pin (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is one of my very first one-shots, and it's the first time I'm publishing something in english EVER. ('Cause I'm not confident with my english grammar since it's not my first language, so sorry if there's grammatical errors or misspelling), but I think it's decently good- I hope...

Firey found himself walking slowly across the streets, heading to a party that, apparently, Pin had planned for that day.  
First, he tried to decline the invitation, but Pin really wanted everyone to be there, so he ended up accepting it.

While walking, he started thinking of how things have changed in those years and how many crazy stuff happened, too. Things like he won BFDI, when he became friends with Gelatin... And when he fell in love for the first time.

Noticing that, his mind went blank for a little. He tried to remember who he was in love with but, for some reason, his mind refused to let him know. Ironic, is it not? Pretending you don't remember and, suddenly, your mind blocks other things.

The only things he actually remembers were the feelings they gave him: He hated to have fallen for that object, but loved it at the same time; It felt like nonsense and so reasonable. Those moments, when he saw them smile, laugh, blush and get nervous... Those moments made all the cliché feelings of love come true. He felt butterflies, his heart racing, and he suddenly would get lost in their eyes.

Then, of course, he noticed he couldn't let his feelings grow. He really tried hard to forget about them.

And, turns out, he did forget about who he'd fallen for, but he doesn't remember getting over them, either.

Firey shook his head, not wanting to think further about that thought, since it would make his head hurt.  
And 'cause he was already at the door of the party.

He could hear screams, songs at full volume going through the speakers... Those sorts of things.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Coiny, smiling.

"Hey! You did come after all!" Coiny's voice was loud, since he had to speak like that for Firey to hear him. Firey's really regretting being there already. "Come on in!"

"Uh, Gelatin told me he would be here, too. Where is he?" Said Firey, at the same volume Coiny's voice was before.

"Ah, Donut had to get him out. He had the bad idea of trying to drink a full bottle of alcohol for the first time and... Well..." Coiny signaled the bathroom. Firey chuckled, of course Gelatin would try something like that.

Coiny pointed at a couch "You can sit there. From now on, do what you want!" Then he left Firey there and went to Pin, apparently trying to get her number... At which Firey laughed a little, since they have been dating for a while. Coiny was a little bit too drunk, indeed.

Firey decided to sit where Coiny told him and, when he looked around, he noticed there was someone else there.

"Hi Firey" Said Leafy, in a nervous tone.

"Hi... Why are you sitting here? I thought you would be enjoying the party" Leafy sighed at Firey's question.

"I don't really feel in the mood to be there" She pointed at Pencil and her alliance dancing. "It would feel... Too awkward." Firey nodded. "And why are you here? You don't like loud noises"

"Well, I was planning on not showing up, but..."

"Pin wanted everyone to be here" The two said at the same time and started laughing a little.

"Atleast this will feel better now that i'm not alone" Firey smiled at her, so she smiled back. Then, they heard someone crying, so they turned to see what was going on.

Turns out Coiny asked Pin if she had a boyfriend... Pin said yes and Coiny had started weeping. Firey and Leafy laughed at the sight.

Firey stopped for a little and looked at Leafy giggling. He hasn't seen that in a while and his heart felt warm when he noticed it. Suddenly, his flame started burning hotter, and he tried to stop himself.

"Huh? Firey, are you okay? What happened?" She said, looking worried. Meanwhile, Firey was trying to low his temperature.

"Oh- It's nothing. Nothing at all!" He laughed awkwardly but decided to change the subject. "Hey, how's everything with Eggy and Needle?"

Leafy sighed and smiled "I know you told them to apologize, dum-dum" She laid back on the couch. "But thank you, we're okay now."

Suddenly, the speakers stopped. They both looked at the place where the music used to come from and turns out Pen was the DJ. "DJ Pen 15" said in the speakers, and Firey rolled his eyes when he noticed it.

"Don't worry! Nothing happened. I just wanted to pause it to make suspense" Pen giggled nervously when he saw everyone's annoyed faces. "Becauseee, It's time for classic pop songs!" The annoyed grumbles became happy cheers. Music started to flow across the whole place again.

Leafy smiled "That's one of my favourite songs". Firey then recognized the lyrics.

"It's 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again', right?" Leafy nodded. Firey then stood up and offered her a hand. "Wanna dance?"

Both of them were having the time of their lives, dancing together. In those moments, when he saw her smile, laugh, blush and get nervous... He felt butterflies, his heart racing, and he suddenly got lost in her eyes. What should he do now?

Once the song ended, Firey had already chosen an option... A risky one. But if he wanted to make sure, he had to do so. 

"Hey, wait a second, I want to eat something" Firey went to where the food was. He noticed Blocky was hiding some cupcakes and that Bubble was eating gummy bears like crazy. He shrugged and ate a piece of yoyleberry cake.

When he was going back to the couch, he could feel his heart tingling at what he was going to do, but it was too late to back down now.

"So, was it good? I know Pin's good at baking, b-" She was cut off once Firey kissed her. Yes, Firey was kissing her. She had no idea of how to react or what to do that she just stood there.

Firey stepped away and started mumbling. "Of course, that's why I don't remember getting over that feeling, either... I never got over it." Leafy, confused, leaned on to hear more of what he was saying, but Firey suddenly grabbed her hands. "Leafy, turns out I still love you, after all this time! Isn't it crazy?!"

Leafy was still shocked. Firey suddenly covered his mouth, apparently just noticing how weird and forward his words were. He got up and ran out of the place.

Later on, he's willing to talk to her about it, but not now. While running, a voice in his head said ironically:

"The DJ Got You Falling In Love Again"

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, I actually feel kinda proud of this,,, I'm not sure.  
> Btw I made this when the "Revenge" song wasn't popular so yEAH.  
> Uh, I hope you liked it!


End file.
